Твой выбор
by Paduya
Summary: После своей гибели доктор Романо воскресает. У него есть шесть лет, чтобы исправить свои и чужие ошибки и, возможно, предотвратить собственную смерть.


**Название:** Твой выбор

**Автор:** Падуя

**Жанр:** romance/angst

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Герои:** Роберт Романо/Элизабет Кордей, Марк Грин, Люси Найт (6 - 10 сезоны).

_"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh I believe in yesterday.  
Suddenly I'm not half a man I used to be,  
There's a shadow handing over me.  
Oh yesterday came suddenly.  
Why she had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong.  
Now I long for yesterday.  
Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh I believe in yesterday", - "Yesterday" The Beatles._

**Часть первая. Возвращение.**

_**Глава первая.**_

Все будто в порядке. Но почему-то сверху падают горящие обломки. Почему-то я стою и смотрю в небо. Почему-то очень тихо. Почему-то я не вижу ничего, кроме вертолета. Не этого - стремительно падающего вниз, а другого. Того, который стоял на крыше. Год назад.  
Стремительное движение винта. И кровь, и страх, и ужас. И потом этот круговорот из надежды, страха и печали. Пожалуй, надежды было больше. Поначалу. Но потом она угасла, ее место заняло одиночество. Я был один. Я и сейчас один. А вертолет все падал, падал...  
Я вижу тот вертолет. Движение лопастей... Кровавый сумрак... Боль... Холод... И моя рука, словно чужая, лежит на крыше. Отдельно от тела. И словно сразу же после этого белый яркий свет. "Десять, девять... восемь..." И чернота. И лицо Элизабет. Но это было не так. Между этими эпизодами была зияющая пропасть времени.  
Время. Оно почему-то остановилось. На застывшем голубом небе языками огня замер вертолет. Надо мной. Падают объятые пламенем куски обшивки. А я стою. А вертолет все падал и падал...  
_"Мне холодно..."  
"О нет... я в окружной..."_  
Я все еще вижу вращающийся винт, слышу его замедленный звук, чувствую страшную боль... А надо мной - огненная многотонная громада! Время рванулось с оглушительной скоростью. Нестерпимый адский жар, багровая вспышка, мгновенная страшная боль и - ничего. Только где-то далеко-далеко вижу черный тяжелый дым, огненные языки над искореженным вертолетом... Пожарные машины... Элизабет... Я не могу оставить тебя одну, Лиззи! Пальцы касаются фотографии со смутно знакомым лицом. В пламени свечи сгорает белый лист...  
И я не хочу умирать...  
Не хочу.  
х х х  
Тьма рассеялась, и я, вернее моя часть, которая не понимала, кто я, и что я здесь делаю, полетела вниз на холодный пол. Кругом не было абсолютной темноты. Она была дальше. Плавали в этой темноте круги - красные, фиолетовые и оранжевые. На минуту показалось, что я в темной комнате. Но это было не так.  
Медленно я вспоминал тот ужас, который был до этого. ...мистер Вестбрук... лифт... вертолет... Моррис... вертолет... он падал... падал... и упал.  
"Вертолета больше нет, - сказал звонкий женский голос. - Это сон..."  
Но в голосе упрямо толкнулась мысль: "Это не сон. Это не может быть сон". Все было так явно... и так страшно... Но если не сон, тогда где я?  
"Не задавай таких вопросов".  
Я пытался всмотреться в темноту, чтобы увидеть обладательницу этого голоса. Но мои глаза не привыкали к темноте.  
"И что мне теперь делать?" - спросил я.  
"А что ты хочешь?" - насмешливо откликнулся голос.  
"Я умер, так?" - спросил я у тьмы.  
"Да".  
В лицо мне ударил холод. Ты же знал это с самого начала, чего ты дрожишь?  
"Тогда я хочу жить".  
Как раньше...  
"Что ты имеешь в виду?" - спросил бестелесный голос.  
Я устало подумал: "То мысли читает, а то догадаться не может".  
"Я хочу, чтобы ты сам это сказал".  
Я твердо сказал:  
"Я хочу жить так, как до несчастного случая".  
Сейчас спросит: какого несчастного случая?  
"Какого несчастного случая?"  
Мне показалось, что она улыбается.  
"Случая с вертолетом", - повторил я, чувствуя, что закипаю.  
"В мае?"  
"Да".  
"Ты полагаешь, что тогда был счастлив?"  
Да! Да. Да... Почему же я этого раньше не понимал? Почему мне казалось, что предел мечтаний - это Лиззи? Операции, пациенты - вот что главное! Почему я понял, как мне это дорого, только когда потерял? Ведь все так просто...  
"Да, я был счастлив. Только не понимал".  
"Если бы ты мог вернуться обратно, ты бы изменил свою жизнь?"  
Ночь... пациент... лифт... крыша... вертолет. Карта улетает от порыва ветра. Я иду туда, нагибаюсь за ней. Нет! Нет...  
"Ты думаешь, все так просто?"  
А разве нет? Пускай летит Ковач, пускай! Но только не это. Не повседневная боль, безнадежность, отчаяние и страх... Чтобы все было как раньше!  
"Если я верну тебя в прошлое, ты так и поступишь?"  
"Да!"  
"И что ты будешь делать?"  
Я даже удивился.  
"Как "Что?", жить, конечно!"  
Я хочу жить, как же я хочу жить!  
"И все будет продолжаться, как раньше? - странно спросил голос.  
"Да", - я ее не понимал.  
"А смысл?"  
"Что ты имеешь в виду? Какой смысл!"  
Это так реально! Вернуть все это - возможно! Зачем она спрашивает об этом?  
"В чем смысл жизни? Твоей жизни".  
"Спасать людей", - ответил я без колебания.  
Я был уверен в этом.  
"Это могут делать и другие. С миром ничего не сделается, если исчезнет один врач".  
С миром - ничего, он даже не заметит. Но это замечаю я!  
"По тебе кто-нибудь тоскует теперь, когда тебя нет?" - неожиданно спросил голос.  
Зачем я с ней разговариваю? Я не хочу отвечать на ее вопросы! Не хочу... Но чувствую, что так надо.  
"Не знаю, - честно ответил я. - Нет, наверное".  
Вспоминаю прошлые месяцы... Никто не будет тосковать по мне.  
"А Элизабет Кордей?"  
Я вздрогнул. Зачем она это делает?  
"Ей все равно", - покачал я головой.  
"Думаешь?"  
Опять насмешка?  
"Я это знаю!" - резко сказал я.  
"Ну так что? Хочешь вернуться в тот день?"  
"Да".  
Я не верю в это. Этого не может быть.  
"А ты уверен, что будет какая-то польза от этого?"  
"Конечно! Я подойду к тому проклятому вертолету! Все будет хорошо!"  
"Для тебя - все будет хорошо. А для других?"  
"Для кого?" - машинально спросил я.  
"Для тех, с кем ты жил раньше".  
Я вспомнил их всех. Мне было плевать на них. Кроме Лиззи...  
"И для тех, кто уже умер".  
О чем она?  
"Ты никогда не хотел что-либо исправить?"  
Не стоит говорить с ней о вертолете, она не понимает меня.  
Я покачал головой.  
"Никогда-никогда?"  
"Да. Что ты от меня хочешь?"  
"Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал выбор: жить долго и счастливо или... рискнуть".  
"В чем заключается риск?" - сухо спросил я.  
"В том, чтобы изменить человеческие жизни. И свою тоже".  
"Я тебя не понимаю! Что будет, если я выберу первый вариант?"  
Тьма сгустилась вокруг меня.  
"Ты будет жить долго и счастливо. Как и хотел".  
"А если я выберу..."  
"То возможно ты будешь жить недолго и несчастливо".  
"Спасибо за право выбора".  
"Но зато ты спасешь людей. Для тебя же это смысл жизни!"  
Я замер. Что ж, она ловит меня на слове. Кто не хочет счастья? Если оно так доступно... Но и второй вариант... Ты же не просто доктор Романо, ты Ракета Романо!  
"Я жду..."  
"Второй вариант!" - сказал я, отрезая обратный путь.  
"И куда ты хочешь вернуться? Чтобы ты хотел изменить?"  
Я закрыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось - такая же темнота.  
Я молчал. Я вспоминал. Я думал, думал...  
Я раскрыл глаза.  
"Ты решил?"  
"Да".  
Тот день встал передо мной удивительно четко. Я помнил все. И холодную ярость, и собственное бессилие. И свои мысли: "Ну почему, почему это случилось? Почему я не могу это изменить?"  
х х х  
Сколько же прошло времени? Сколько времени заняли ее вопросы?  
"Не ошибись. Второй раз такого шанса уже не будет". Ее слова эхом прозвучали у меня в голове. И весь наш длинный разговор.  
"Ты согласен на это? Это рискованно..."  
"Я знаю".  
"Твоей жизни угрожает опасность".  
"Я знаю".  
"Ты..."  
"Я знаю".  
Знаю, знаю! Пусть!  
"Ну что ж..."  
Она будто не уверена в моих силах.  
"Значит, ты выбрал именно это время и место?"  
"Да".  
Сколько же она будет тянуть?  
Тьма колыхнулась. Мне показалось, что я вижу ее. И в этой темноте сверкнул внезапный вопрос.  
"Зачем ты это делаешь?" - спросил я.  
Разве может быть так? Чтобы после смерти можно было вернуться? Чтобы все можно было исправить! И не только свои ошибки... А может это просто видение перед последним долгим мгновением, перед смертью?  
"Потому что ты не заслужил это", - просто отвечает голос.  
Ответ меня удовлетворил. Это были собственные мои слова. Я вспомнил Лиззи. Как я по ней соскучился...  
"Я все забуду, да? Ну, будущее, свою смерть и... это?" - понимающе спросил я.  
"Нет, ты будешь помнить. Чтобы изменять будущее".  
"А разве это..."  
Разве это возможно?  
"Возможно, Роберт, - и другим изменившимся голосом. - Иди".  
Куда?.. Свет, мгновенная вспышка. Впереди мелькнул женский силуэт. Мелькнул и пропал.  
Мгновение и...  
Я вдохнул воздух. Знакомый воздух приемного отделения... Где-то играла громкая музыка, стоял веселый гул.  
Как же я люблю эту больницу!  
Я заметил, что все украшено ядовито-розовыми сердечками. День Святого Валентина...  
Я оказался перед третьей смотровой.

_**Глава вторая.**_  
Я вспомнил наш разговор.  
"Ты окажешься там, но свернуть с пути уже не сможешь", - предупредил меня голос.  
"Зачем мне сворачивать с пути, если я уже все решил?" - удивился я.  
"А тебе не страшно?" - лукаво спросил голос.  
Страх? О чем она? Я пережил собственную смерть, что может напугать меня?  
"Я-то здесь при чем. Мне будет в сто раз хуже, если я это не исправлю!"  
"Я просто предупреждаю, что уйти и раствориться в прошлом, у тебя не получится. Жить долго и счастливо - тоже. Нужно рискнуть".  
Риск. Это-то я и выбрал.  
"Ты принимаешь меня за труса? Я справлюсь", - твердо сказал я.  
И вот теперь я стоял перед третьей смотровой. Где-то играла музыка. Почему-то хотелось пойти туда, где остальные. "Я справлюсь". У меня есть совсем немного времени. А если честно, его почти нет. Несколько секунд я приходил в себя. Странно оказаться в больнице вновь. После того, что было. После того вертолета...  
Я посмотрел на левую руку.  
Она обманула меня? Она же обещала!  
Это была механическая рука.  
_"А что насчет... моей руки?" - с опаской спросил я.  
"Она будет настоящей".  
"Живой?" - меня захлестнула радость.  
"Конечно. Ты же очутишься в прошлом"._  
Значит, обманула... Я сжал губы. Нужно идти. Ей угрожает опасность. В этот самый момент. Все мои сомнения были всего одной секундой. Я распахнул дверь в смотровую, в темноту. И почувствовал, как левая рука безвольно повисла вдоль тела. Первое, что я увидел - это был Пол Собрики. Он стоял ко мне спиной, занеся нож над Люси Найт.  
х х х  
"Ну и какое время ты выбрал?" - спросил голос в темноте.  
"Четырнадцатое февраля двухтысячного года", - ответил я, сглотнув.  
"Что тогда случилось?" - говорил голос, словно роняет шарики в холодную воду.  
"Погибла студентка, Люси Найт", - сказал я, замирая.  
"Отчего она погибла?" - голос был равнодушен.  
"Ее... убил пациент-шизофреник".  
"Ты не смог ее спасти?"  
"Нет", - я качнул головой.  
"Давай, Лиззи, она еще жива!" "Роберт..." "...говори..."  
"Она умерла по твой ошибке?"  
"Разряд! Снова!.. Снова!.." "Ничего..." "Время смерти: два пятьдесят шесть..."  
"Нет, я был бессилен, что либо сделать".  
"Что ты хочешь сделать? Попытаться спасти ее вновь?"  
"Я хочу помешать Собрики напасть на нее!"  
"Но это опасно".  
"Я успею спасти ее, он ее не тронет!"  
"Я имела в виду, что это опасно для тебя".  
"_Люси_ можно спасти!"  
"А... зачем это тебе?"  
Я теряюсь. Она что, не понимает меня? Я вспомнил Люси Найт. С трудом, потому что прошло столько лет... Но вспомнил. Ее лицо, ее глаза. Ее голос. Ее талант. И ее белое лицо, прежде чем Кэрри закрыла его простыней. Я не могу допустить этого.  
х х х  
Я не могу допустить этого!  
"Люси!" - я кинулся вперед.  
Я видел ее расширенные от ужаса глаза. _"Мы вложили слишком много сил в ваше обучение, чтобы просто так потерять вас"._ Мы не можем потерять тебя. Еще раз. Пол Собрики обернулся. Блеснул широкий нож. Еще никогда я не видел таких глаз. В них плавали багровые точки, в них было только одно желание - убивать. Шизофрения. Что только она не делает с человеком! А позади него я увидел белое лицо Люси. "Как же этот мерзавец ее искромсал!"  
Несколько раз мелькнул нож.  
Все слишком быстро...  
Боль... кровь... Слишком много крови...  
И невозможно дышать.  
Разве для этого я здесь оказался?  
И что я вообще хотел сделать? Как я хотел ее спасти? "На месте сориентируюсь". Хорошо же я сориентировался...  
Я вижу лицо Люси, прежде чем упал на пол. Пол Собрики обернулся к ней.  
"Беги, Люси..." - шевельнулись мои губы.  
Она еще может убежать... Не знаю, услышала ли она меня, но она медленно, не отрывая взгляд от темных, почти вишневых, глаз Собрики, стала пятиться из смотровой. Только бы убежала... Только бы успела... Не поворачивайся к нему спиной... Он как хищник. У него свои, животные, инстинкты. Люси бросилась из смотровой. Вот так. Беги, Люси.  
Собрики не побежал за ней. Он вышел из смотровой, но направился не в ту сторону, куда убежала Люси. Незаметно. Его никто не увидит. Как и тогда.  
Только тогда я почувствовал страшную боль. Расползалось пятно крови. В глазах плыло багровое марево. И уже не вздохнуть...  
_"Если я умру там, то сюда я больше не попаду?" - спросил я.  
"Нет. Такое дано только раз".  
Ну что ж. У меня есть шанс. И его нужно использовать.  
"А Люси? У нее разве не было такой возможности?"  
Ты не заслужил этого... А она - заслужила?!  
"Ее можно было спасти".  
"Мы сделали все, что могли", - ответил я, проклиная себя за эту избитую фразу.  
"Правда?" - в голосе скользнула насмешка.  
"Легочная эмболия. Что тут было можно сделать?"  
Она хочет убедить меня, что в этом виноват я?  
"Продолжать реанимировать ее".  
Давай, Лиззи, она еще жива!  
Но она уже умерла. Ее нельзя было спасти.  
"Ее нельзя было спасти".  
"И ты хочешь исправить это?"  
"Да".  
Зачем она спрашивает меня? Я уже все решил. Она не отговорит меня._  
И вот теперь Люси нет здесь, в этой смотровой. Есть только я и эта боль, которая затопляет меня. И кровь, что вытекает из меня. Подняться нет сил. Я попытался шевельнуться. Даже вздохнуть больно... Но это лучше, чем видеть мертвое лицо Люси. Тут я почувствовал нечто странное. Моя рука, моя левая рука, она слушалась меня. Я мог сжать пальцы. Или нет? Сил не оставалось... Но это была моя рука, настоящая, живая!.. Ради этого стоило попасть сюда... И чтобы спасти Люси...  
Лежать в луже собственной крови не очень приятно. Но чувствовать левую руку... Я не знал, сколько я тут пролежал: несколько минут или несколько лет?  
Неужели и она чувствовала такую же боль? Она никогда ее не почувствует. Она будет жить.  
А я?  
Еще совсем недавно я стоял на крыше больницы перед вертолетом, который нагонял на меня страшные воспоминания. И не было впереди ничего. Никакой надежды... А потом... все оборвалось. Я умер. Внезапно. Но у меня был шанс. Как она сказала? Жить долго и счастливо? И что я выбрал? Спасти Люси и погибнуть самому?  
А жизнь вытекала и вытекала из меня с каждой каплей крови... И глаза закрываются, вокруг кровавый туман...  
Очнись, очнись! Не засыпай!  
Но я уже не могу видеть, как распахивается дверь...  
_"Не ошибись, второго раза уже не будет", - произнес голос.  
"Как тут можно ошибиться? Я знаю, что делать".  
"Что? Нападешь на него со скальпелем?" - усмехнулся голос.  
"На месте сориентируюсь", - хмыкнул я.  
Главное - чтобы она выжила. И не будет той беспомощности, когда Элизабет говорит: "Время смерти два пятьдесят шесть". Этого не будет._  
Вообще ничего не будет. Будет только боль, которая, даже когда я без сознания, затопляет меня. Я сделал все, что мог. Дальнейшее зависит уже не от меня.

_**Глава третья.**_  
В темноте качается маятник. Это темнота черная, в ней нет ни малейшего просвета.  
Тик-так. Тик-так... Тик. Так.  
Кап-кап. Кап-кап... Кап. Кап.  
Это уже капает кровь. Вязкая лужа на полу. Маятник качается вправо и влево. Я не вижу его. Только чувствую колебание воздуха. И эту черную тьму прорезает сверху луч белого яркого света.  
Тик-так... Тик-так... К этому мерному звуку примешивается еще один: резкий, разрывающий воздух и заглушающий все остальные звуки. Только маятник прорывается через этот вертолетный шум. Вертолет приземляется - не падает. Маятник скребет по полу.  
Кровь. Кровь. Кровь.  
За кровавой пеленой можно различить черный густой дым и останки вертолета. Крыша больницы. Лежит рука. Моя рука. Я подхожу ближе. В луже крови лежит золотой фонендоскоп. Туман рассеивается. Вертолета больше нет. Мягкая темнота скрывает маятник, который с каждым взмахом улетает все дальше и дальше.  
А в темноте плавает белое пятно. Я подхожу ближе. Женский силуэт в белом платье. Тьма расступается. Элизабет. Лиззи... Я не могу подойти к ней. Страшная слабость во всем теле. Протягиваю к ней левую руку.  
Тик-так... Тик-так...  
Я хочу позвать ее, но она уходит. Растворяется во тьме...  
"Лиззи..." - зову я, но голос меня не слушается.  
Не уходи, не уходи... Не уходи снова...  
Тик-так... Стало очень холодно. Тик-так... Тьма сгущается. Огненная вспышка.  
Боль. Не шевельнуться. Я приоткрываю глаза.  
Тени. Потолок. Полумрак.  
Движение воздуха. Тень двинулась к двери.  
"Доктор Кордей..."  
Лиззи... Лиззи... Сколько же я тебя не видел? Несколько часов. Или несколько долгих лет? Но  
тогда ты была доктором Кордей. Не Лиззи. Не моей Элизабет...  
Опять мягко накатила тьма.  
"Роберт..." - раздался ее голос.  
Лиззи... Ее лицо... Я его начинал забывать. Мои губы шевельнулись, чтобы позвать ее.  
"Роберт, не говори... Пришлось сделать трахеостомию..."  
Ее лицо теряется в пелене, которая застилает мои глаза. Но вот оно снова - такое знакомое, такое родное...  
"Если ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать, я прикрою трубку, хорошо?"  
Я кивнул, чувствуя нечто странное. Будто это когда-то было. Она прикрывает трубку ладонью. Ее лицо совсем близко. Мои губы чуть двинулись.  
"Лиззи..."  
Сколько лет назад было нападение на Люси? Четыре года назад?  
"Роберт, пришлось делать торакотомию, удалить селезенку..."  
Тик-так... Тик-так... Люси Найт... Холод коснулся меня. Неужели все повторится? Нет, не может быть... "То возможно ты будешь жить недолго и несчастливо". Недолго... Но я хочу жить. Я не хочу опять умирать. Два раза за такое короткое время - это слишком много.  
"Роберт..."  
Я вижу в ее глазах страдание. Нет, это не правда. Это сон. Почему я не могу проснуться? Чтобы открыть глаза и проснуться в солнечной комнате, и чтобы Гретель была рядом... Но я не проснусь.  
"Роберт, мне очень жаль".  
Жаль? Сейчас - да. Но когда вертолет упал... она, наверное, даже не заметила, что я погиб. Ей было все равно. Тогда ей было все равно. А теперь... Странно. Все так перепуталось... Я, Люси... и моя смерть... Но вдруг все будет по-другому? Люси позвала всех, мне оказали помощь раньше... Но как все схоже...  
Боль.  
"Резкая боль в груди?" - спросила Элизабет.  
_Да..._  
"Тяжело дышать?"  
_Да..._  
Не хочу. Не хочу снова умирать.  
Прожить две жизни - не слишком ли много?  
А я и не хочу две жизни. Я хочу пожить еще немного... Это несправедливо так рано умирать...  
А рано ли?..  
"Роберт, мы с Питером отвезем тебя в ангиографию..."  
С Питером? Бентон... Странно... Я его давно не видел. Он ведь ушел из Окружной больницы два года назад. Еще до несчастного случая...  
Ангиография! Это слово ударило по мне. И я все вспомнил.  
_"Чёрт, ещё один тромб… Начинай массаж! Вы, идите качать мешок! Лиззи, срочно сюда…  
Удалитель скрепок… Быстрей, быстрей… Бетадин на грудь"._  
Не хочу!  
_"Кислород не поступает… не понимаю".  
"Убираем боковой зажим".  
"Фибрилляция! Массируй!"  
"Электроды!… Заряжай на пятнадцать… Разряд!"  
"Всё равно фибрилляция…"  
"Тридцать!"  
"Ампула адреналина!"_  
Нет, нет! Нет!  
"Роберт, все будет хорошо", - мягко сказала Элизабет.  
Она видит мой страх в глазах. Но она не понимает!  
Питер...  
Странно, что они так беспокоятся обо мне. Но остальные... им все равно выживу я или нет. А перед глазами белое лицо Люси. И мы с Лиззи... в помещении для ангиографии.  
"_Разряд!"  
"Без эффекта…"  
"Ещё… Разряд!"  
"Кислород шестьдесят два".  
"Заряжай опять… Сто лидокоина… Разряд!"  
"Нет"._  
Все повторяется. Но сейчас на месте Люси - я. Неужели все повторится? Все - до конца? А Лиззи уже нет, нет...  
Стало еще больнее. И сил уже не остается... Я пытаюсь сосредоточится на словах Бентона. Но перед глазами все плывет...  
_"Ещё… Разряд!.. Разряд!"  
"Асистолия!"  
"Ампулу атропина!"  
"Когда последний адреналин?"  
"Одну минуту назад. Ещё семь миллиграммов!… Разряд!"_  
"Не хочу..." - сопротивляться уже нет сил. Только закрой глаза, только закрой их... И уже не будет ничего...  
"А я не хочу "ничего"! Я хочу жить... хоть немного..."  
"Ну что ты трепыхаешься! Ты же знал, что так будет! Ты спас Люси - что ты еще хочешь? Люси будет жить! А ты умрешь!"  
"Но я мог бы прожить дольше. Если бы не вертолет..."  
"Но там Люси умерла!"  
"У меня было бы впереди четыре года! А потом... а потом бы я не вышел на крышу!"  
"От тебя уже ничего не зависит. Рискнуть. Это был твой выбор".  
"Ну почему так? За что? За что?"  
"А за что погибла Люси? И у нее не было второго шанса! Тебе дали пару лишних часов - пользуйся этими минутами!"  
"Не хочу... не хочу "Время смерти два пятьдесят шесть"..."  
"А с чего ты взял что твое время смерти будет такое же, как и тогда у Люси? Все случилось раньше, чем тогда..."  
"Я чувствую это".  
Тик-так... Тик. Так.  
В темноте, которая все ближе, качается громадный маятник.  
Я увидел его!  
Черный, словно сама тьма, сейчас маятник стал отчетливее. Влево - вправо... Влево... Вправо...  
Не надо следить за ним! Потому что все сильнее наваливается ватная слабость... эта беспомощность...  
_"Мы сделали всё возможное… Прекращаю массаж…"  
Длинный писк монитора.  
"Чёрт... - столик летит в стену. - Сукин сын... - пауза. - Нет, нет. Нет! Адреналин должен подействовать. Заряжай на тридцать! Ну!.. Давай, Лиззи, она еще жива!"  
"Роберт..."  
Тишина.  
"...говори..."  
"...Время смерти два пятьдесят шесть"._  
"Доктор Романо!"  
"Нет пульса на сонной..."  
"Еще один тромб. Качайте мешок. Элизабет, иди сюда! Бетадин на грудь!"  
"Прямо здесь?"  
"В оперблок уже не успеем".  
"Что случилось?"  
"Пульс пропал".  
х х х  
Тьма.  
Она мягко приняла меня. И я уже не слышал, как запищал монитор. Я даже не успел ничего почувствовать. А тогда у меня было время что-то почувствовать - почувствовать страх. А теперь на меня навалилась многотонная усталость, будто я всю ночь делал операцию, а тут привезли автотравму.  
Что-то было не так.  
Маятник затих.  
А тут и в самом деле не было ничего.  
Но я не успел испугаться. Это уже был не я.  
х х х  
"Ещё… Разряд!.. Разряд!"  
"Элизабет..."  
"Ампулу адреналина!"  
"Элизабет, мы сделали все возможное..."  
"Питер! Его еще можно спасти!"  
"Элизабет..."  
"Нет, нет... Заряжай на тридцать! Ну!"  
"Элизабет!"  
Элизабет встретилась взглядом с Питером. Мы сделали все возможное?  
"Питер..." - прошептала Элизабет, чувствуя, как на нее накатывает беспомощность.  
Она смотрит на белое лицо Роберта Романо.  
"Время смерти..."  
"Нет!" - Элизабет под осуждающим, но и понимающим взглядом Питера Бентона зарядила дефибриллятор.  
"Элизабет, он уже..."  
"Последний раз!"  
Тишина. Длинный писк монитора.  
И столько отчаяния было в ее голосе, столько тревоги, столько страха... Удивительно, что не дрогнули его ресницы...  
"Разряд!"  
Длинное мгновение...  
"Синусовый ритм!"  
Радость, смешанная с тревогой. Тревога, смешанная со счастьем. Счастье, смешанное с... Нет, просто счастье. Но оно было недолгим... Как и радость. Постоянным был только страх...  
Элизабет и Питер слышали безопасный звук монитора, но не слышали они еще кое-что.  
А я слышал.  
Тик-так, тик-так...

_**Глава четвертая.**_

Солнце заливало комнату. Я не открывал глаза. Было хорошо. Разве я мог подумать раньше, в той безнадежности, в той безысходности, что я еще буду чувствовать радость, что я еще смогу что-то делать левой рукой! Эти дни, полные тихого счастья, были мне наградой за все страхи, за всю эту боль.

Скрипнула дверь. Я открыл глаза.

Люси! Люси!

Она робко вошла.

"Мисс Найт..."

"Доктор Романо..."

Даже когда все по началу было плохо, я спасался мыслью, что она жива, что я спас ее! И однажды она пришла ко мне. Я приоткрыл глаза, мои губы слабо дрогнули в улыбке.

"Доктор Романо... я хотела поблагодарить вас..."

Если бы ты знала, что было бы на самом деле! Нет, не надо ей знать...

"Не за что", - прошептал я, еще чувствуя слабость.

Она долго смотрела на меня. Люси поняла, что я спас ее. Если бы не я... Она бы умерла... Люси быстро сжала мою руку. Левую...

"С вами-то все в порядке?" - спросил я тихо, еле слышно.

"Да, - удивилась вопросу Люси. - Поправляйтесь..."

"Конечно..."

Ее прохладные пальцы соскользнули с моей ладони. И я это чувствовал, чувствовал, чувствовал! Я вновь закрыл глаза...

Тик-так... Тик-так...

Этот мерный звук теперь был всегда. Иногда я его не слышал, но если специально прислушивался, то слышал "Тик-так".

И вот она опять здесь. С того раза она больше не приходила. А тут пришла!

"Вы что-то хотели, мисс Найт?" - спросил я.

"Нет, просто хотела узнать, как вы".

Надо же!

"Я в порядке. Поправляюсь, как и было велено".

Она молчит, смотрит в пол.

"Люси..."

Люси, спасибо тебе за то, что ты жива! Зато, что никогда я уже не вспомню той безнадежности, когда Элизабет говорит еле слышно: "Время смерти два пятьдесят шесть". Люси, ты самая лучшая студентка, которых я видел... умная... талантливая... А все твое будущее, которое сейчас перед тобой, перечеркнул один шизофреник.

"Да, доктор Романо?"

"Иди работать, Люси".

Это было сказано строго, но Люси поняла, улыбнулась.

"Конечно, доктор Романо".

"Иди, спасай человеческие жизни".

"Доктор Романо, вы знаете... - Люси шагнула к двери. - Я подала заявку в интернатуру психиатрии".

"Из тебя выйдет отличный психолог".

Она улыбнулась и вышла. Это не лесть, это всего лишь правда.

Я опять закрыл глаза. И опять мягко застучал маятник. Как же хорошо... Я опять провалился в неглубокий сон.

Тик-так... тик-так...

Маятник качается в синем пространстве. Каждый раз все дальше. Раз - и маятник зацепил белое облако. Через него рванулось солнце. Я закрыл глаза рукой. Облако упало на зеленую траву. Упало и рассыпалось одуванчиками. Через ласковую пелену прошла женщина в белом платье.

"Лиззи..."

Она улыбалась.

"Лиззи..."

Она засмеялась - тихонько-тихонько - и растворилась в тумане.

"Лиззи, не уходи..."

"Доктор Романо, - послышался далекий голос Люси. - Вы ничего не забыли про будущее?"

Я обернулся. Люси стояла перед вертолетом, ветер развевал ее светлые волосы.

"Доктор Романо!"

Ее лицо стало расплываться.

"Роберт!"

Элизабет? Ты не исчезнешь, не исчезнешь опять! Я кинулся к ней по белому полю из одуванчиков. Она побежала от меня, звонко смеясь.

"Лиззи!"

"Роберт?"

Я открыл глаза. Она стояла в пол-оборота ко мне, поправляла капельницу.

"Элизабет, ты пришла..."

"Да, Роберт. Ты как?"

"Просто замечательно!"

"Не иронизируй, пожалуйста", - попросила Элизабет.

Я смотрел в ее лицо. И улыбался.

"Чему ты улыбаешься?"

Ну что мне ей ответить? Что я улыбаюсь, потому что все впервые хорошо? Что она снова со мной? Что я чувствую свою руку?

"Ничего", - сказал я, все еще улыбаясь.

"Ну... ты идешь на поправку", - сухо сказала Элизабет.

"Спасибо, доктор Кордей. Благодаря твоим стараниям".

"Ты и сейчас не иронизируешь?"

Я промолчал.

"Роберт, через неделю мы тебя выпишем, и тогда можно будет..."

"На работу?" - радостно спросил я.

"...можно будет отправиться домой".

"Отлично, - сказал я в пространство и заметил. - Сейчас - это ирония".

"Тебя тяжело ранил маньяк, - напомнила Элизабет, - мы удалили тебе селезенку, и еще к тому же..."

"С меня бы было достаточно шизофреника. А вот хирурги - это уже перебор".

Она улыбнулась на одно мгновение.

"У меня сейчас операция, я вечером еще зайду".

Она двинулась к двери.

"Только не забудь!" - попросил я.

Она прикрыла дверь. Я откинул голову на подушку. И опять погрузился в солнечные грезы.

_Я спасал жизни людей. Каждый день. Людей, которым больше никто не мог помочь..._

Я спас Люси. И Картера. Им никто не мог помочь.

Но главное не это. Главное то, что Люси жива и будет жить.

х х х

Спустя несколько дней...

"Ну, Роберт, как ты?" - спросила Элизабет с улыбкой.

"Просто прекрасно, хоть сейчас на работу", - ответил я.

"Что, рука болит?" - спросила она обеспокоенно, но странно привычно.

"Что?"

Я посмотрел на левую руку. Я неосознанно сжимал ее, чтобы чувствовать что-то. Иногда я просыпался ночью, потому что вместо руки мне снился протез. Я просыпался... и словно попадал в другой счастливый сон, сжимая свою руку.

"Нет, просто..."

...привычка...

"Ничего".

Взгляд Элизабет однако был тревожным.

"Да нет, правда все в порядке!" - это я сказал совершенно искренне.

Она поверила. Вернее, поняла меня.

И мне вдруг так захотелось рассказать ей _все_. О том, что было там, в будущем, о том кошмаре, который был моей жизнью... Но я сдержался. За кого бы она меня приняла? За сумасшедшего? Скорее всего. Я бы тоже так подумал. Еще не время. Но ей нужно все рассказать. Держать в себе это просто немыслимо. А кому я еще могу довериться, кроме Лиззи? Гретель?

"Завтра ты уже сможешь уйти домой".

"Лиззи, со мной уже все в порядке, я стою на ногах, в обморок не падаю!"

"Ну хорошо, - смягчилась она. - Можешь идти домой сейчас".

"Вообще-то я имел ввиду, что я сразу хочу идти на работу".

"Роберт! - погрозила мне пальцем Элизабет. - Теперь я твой врач, мне решать".

"Врач!" - хмыкнул я.

"У тебя есть сомнения?" - прищурилась Элизабет.

"Что ты, Боже упаси", - рассмеялся я.

"Что с твоей рукой? - спросила она в упор. - Ты же ей почти не пользуешься".

Я машинально все делал правой рукой, забывая про левую. И она заметила это.

"С ней все в порядке".

Теперь - в порядке.

"Покажи".

Я уже протянул ей руку, но вздрогнул: вспомнил, как она несколько раз осматривала мою руку _тогда_. Я отдернул руку.

"Что случилось?" - в ее глазах тревога.

Я молчал. Мне хотелось все рассказать ей. Она поймет, это же Лиззи.

"Ничего".

"Роберт, скажи".

Как ей рассказать, чтобы она поняла, не оттолкнула?..

"Я могу идти домой?" - бесцветно спросил я.

"Нет, - произнесла Элизабет. - Только завтра".

Она вышла из палаты. Я смотрел ей вслед.

Лиззи, я обязательно тебе все расскажу! Но только не сейчас!

Элизабет закрыла дверь.

х х х

Мне предстояло сидеть дома две недели. Элизабет строго-настрого запретила мне приходить в больницу. Но сейчас меня это не удручало. Я наслаждался свободным временем, играл с Гретель и приучался действовать двумя руками.

Но если раньше я находился словно в черном вакууме, когда мне приходилось так долго оставаться дома, но сейчас было звенящее ожидание. Раньше для меня не было впереди ничего, сейчас же впереди новая жизнь!

Один раз я даже позвонил Элизабет. Но только один раз, поинтересовался, нельзя ли мне наконец идти на работу. Несмотря на все радости, мне было скучно. Но она, смеясь, сказала, чтобы до следующей недели я даже не заикался об этом. Я хмыкнул и повесил трубку. Ко мне, лая, подбежала Гретель. Я погладил ее черную шерсть.

"Пошли гулять, девочка моя?"

Она обрадованно залаяла. Я улыбался.

Все эти волны счастья были мне наградой за те дни, когда я лежал в реанимации, окутанный разными трубками и проблесками сознания. Иногда мне казалось, что приходила Элизабет. Она, наверное, и на самом деле приходила. Но я не мог открыть глаза, на меня навалилась тяжесть. Но потом я пришел в себя. Открыл глаза и увидел рядом Элизабет. Неужели она была счастлива, что я пришел в себя?

"Очнулся наконец... Я экстубирую тебя, хорошо?"

Я кивнул. И после этого потекли тихие дни выздоровления...

Утром в понедельник раздался телефонный звонок. Гретель подбежала к кровати.

"Ты можешь отключить телефон?" - спросил я у Гретель.

Но поднялся, взял трубку.

"Да".

"Роберт, можешь идти на работу", - сказала Элизабет.

Сон с меня как рукой сняло.

"Ты меня не дразнишь?"

"Нет, можешь идти, только..."

"Что?" - спросил я подозрительно.

"Роберт, ты был серьезно ранен..." - начала Элизабет.

"Тебя ранил шизофреник, тебе удалили селезенку, ты целую неделю был в реанимации... Я ничего забыл?"

"Роберт, я и... не только я... решили, что тебе пока нельзя оперировать".

Тишина.

"Роберт, я понимаю, что ты огорчен, но... Тебе придется поработать в приемном отделении, совсем немного..."

Огорчен?! Да я просто счастлив! Я совсем забыл, что теперь могу оперировать!

_**Глава пятая.**_

Элизабет думала, что работать в приемном отделении было для меня непривычно. Ха, она ничего не знала о прошлых месяцах. Иногда я задумывался, где же я жил тогда? В будущем или в прошлом? Для меня - это прошлое, для других будущее. Но снова это случится не может. Значит, все это было на каком-то отрезке времени, который потом оборвался. Или он оборвался только для меня, а там все идет по-прежнему, уже без меня? От таких размышлений иногда кружилась голова. И я старался об этом не думать.

Я радовался возможности снова работать. Работать по-настоящему. Полноценно. Я часто давал консультации, чтобы не гоняли вниз хирургов. Я был первым в травмах, я брал интересные случаи. Я чувствовал себя настоящим хирургом, настоящим врачом. К приемному отделению я привык давно, еще т о г д а. Сейчас мне нужно было привыкнуть к другому.

Я вошел в травму и остановился. Среди врачей и медсестер стоял... Марк Грин. Несколько секунд я смотрел на него. Не шевелился. Потом словно что-то стряхнул с себя и присоединился к ним, стараясь не смотреть на Грина. Между мыслями о пациенте и кровотечении билась другая мысль: почему я такой дурак?

Я привык, что Грина уже нет в живых несколько лет. Сколько?.. Полтора года? Все равно. Для меня уже прошла вечность. Как я мог забыть, что когда напали на Люси, Грин был еще жив? Не надо было так удивляться! Ну Грин и Грин. Мало ли кто живой снова? Но в моей душе поднималась душной волной досада. Лиззи и Грин.

Там Элизабет была свободна. Здесь же... она любит Грина. Ну почему? Я-то чем хуже?

"Он стабилен. Везите его на верх", - сказал я, избегая взглядом Марка Грина.

Я стянул перчатки и проводил его глазами. Я остался один в травме.

_"Ну что ты в самом деле? Ведь еще не поздно все исправить!.."_

_"А хочется ли это Лиззи?"_

_"Ей же лучше будет"._

_"Думаешь?"_

_"Не знаю... Так будет лучше мне..."_

_"Эгоист"._

_"Знаю..."_

Я поймал себя на мысли: а с кем это я разговариваю? Сам собой, этого еще не хватало! Я вышел из травмы. Мимо меня пронеслась Кэрол Хэттуэй. Я уже привык к их старой розовой форме. И к ней тоже. Ну, она лучше, чем Эбби и эта Таггарт.

Поначалу, когда я видел Эбби, то был в недоумении: она же доктор! Но потом привык и к этому. Я привыкал ко многому. К старым-знакомым лицам, к левой руке, к моему положению...

К удивлению Элизабет, я не предпринимал ни одной попытки провести операцию. Я вспомнил ту тоску, которую испытывал по операциям в моем прошлом. Но перечить Лиззи не хотелось. Все в свое время. Честно говоря, я уже немного отвык от операций. А пока я входил в жизнь приемного отделения. И больше всего мне нравилось быть в травме, чтобы делать что-то, а не стоять без дела и отпускать язвительные комментарии, пытаясь скрыть тихую зависть.

Но видеть тех, кто _там_ уже ушел из больницы, было странно. Странно было знать их будущее. Я видел Питера - он иногда спускался сюда - и помнил, что он уйдет. Ради своего сына. Пока же у него все было благополучно. Я видел Кэрол - и знал, что она уедет в Сиэттл, к своему скандалисту Россу. Я видел Марка Грина и молчал - "Грин счастливый человек". "Я знаю".

Но я радовался, когда сюда приходила интерн - Люси Найт. Я улыбался ей - она улыбалась мне. Такое вот безмолвное приветствие. Один раз я присутствовал, когда она разговаривала с пациенткой. Она говорила мягко, личико ее было серьезным. А ее глаза смотрели с таким состраданием... Пациентка отвечала, сперва неохотно, но потом стала разговорчивей, стала что-то рассказывать Люси. Она внимательно слушала пациентку.

Когда у Ковача был пациент-шизофреник, и он вызвал психиатра, я надеялся, что это будет не Люси. Но к палате подошла именно она, как всегда улыбающаяся, светлая... Она вошла

внутрь, я вошел следом. Мне было страшно за нее. Она что-то спрашивала у пациента. Этот парень был совсем не похож на Пола Собрики. Глаза были другими. Эти глаза были блуждающими, он что-то бессвязно шептал. Но и прислушивался к словам Люси. Я вышел за дверь и с облегчением вздохнул, когда Люси вышла следом.

Я догадывался, что причиной ее летучего настроения был некий Джон Картер. И был рад за нее. Ну не то, чтобы одобрял ее выбор, но Картер вроде был надежным человеком. Любил ли он Люси? Я видел, как он смотрит на нее, когда она, смеясь, что-то объясняла, и понял - да. Эта маленькая, словно девочка, девушка покорила его сердце. Я вспомнил, что т а м он стал наркоманом после нападения и понимал, что я спас и его.

Элизабет приходила редко. Но все-таки приходила. К сожалению, времени разговаривать почти не находилось.

Однажды в травме мы встретились глазами.

"Как ты?" - спросили ее серо-зеленые глаза за очками.

"В порядке. Привыкаю", - ответил я своими карими глазами.

"Все точно в порядке?" - мелькает тревога.

"Да, в полном".

И наши глаза вновь устремляются на пациента. Мои - чуть позже.

Но мысли не давали мне покоя. Между пациентами и радостью, между травмами и счастьем проскальзывали мысли...

Вижу я, например, мм, Эбби. И думаю, а знает ли она, что в будущем станет доктором? И станет ли? И стою я, например, у стойки регистрации и вспоминаю, как стоял тут с Лиззи прежде, чем подошел Дорсетт. Но этого не было. Но ведь я же это помню. Было это или не

было? Иногда я забывал, что было, а чего не было. И боялся в разговорах ошибиться. Но однако ошибался.

"Доктор Романо", - обратился ко мне Грин.

Я внутренне заскрипел зубами, но снаружи мило улыбался.

"Что тебе, Грин?"

"Тут один пациент..."

Ну почему всегда я?!.. Я благополучно пропускаю пространное описание болезни.

"Пускай им Льюис займется!" - отмахнулся я.

В ответ каменное молчание.

"Сьюзен? Но... - никогда я еще не видел такого идиотского выражения лица. - Вы разве знаете ее? Она работала здесь еще до вашего приезда..."

Я молчу. Молчу и стараюсь сделать вид, что этого не говорил.

"Ладно, я займусь этим пациентом", - сказал я с ничего не выражающим лицом.

Я взял карту и направился в палату. И чувствовал, как удивленно смотрит мне вслед Грин. Надо же было так промахнуться!

Однажды я услышал, как Ковач просит Картера поменяться с ним сменами.

"Что, на свидание с Эбби пойдешь?" - хмыкнул я.

"С Эбби?" - изумились оба ординатора.

"Или с Халей", - как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся я, обещая себе впредь думать, прежде чем открывать рот.

А еще в первый же день на работе я почувствовал настоящую радость: как я мог забыть - я

все еще главный врач больницы... Уивер так и не смогла понять тех победных взглядов, которые я на нее бросал.

Иногда, когда эти мысли о времени и человеческих судьбах, тесным кольцом сплетались вокруг меня, я останавливал их: "Я же Ракета Романо! Я о таком никогда не думаю! Я не такой!" И мысли отступались. Но потом опять приходили.

...Элизабет выйдет за Грина... он умрет от мозговой опухоли... умрет или уже умер в том, моем прошлом?.. Малатуччи... Странно, его же уволили. Или его еще только уволят?.. Вот такие мысли одолевали меня каждый день. Их напор иногда спадал, я с облегчением думал о том, о чем привык: о Лиззи. Каждый раз когда я ее видел, мое сердце подскакивало. И каждый раз падало камнем вниз, когда она уходила или была вместе с Грином.

Но однажды в круговерти приемного отделения вдруг ударила мысль: а если это навсегда?! А если я всегда буду в приемном отделении?.. Я помнил тот первый день в приемном отделении. Я тогда был просто в отчаянии, но умело скрывал его. Я чувствовал, что здесь я не на своем месте... И в первый день меня спасала только одна мысль, что это временно, что я еще вернусь обратно. Но дни проходили, и я понимал, что это навсегда. Но во мне еще тлела надежда. А после того, как мою руку отрезали... мне стало все равно. Теперь было, конечно, лучше, я был при деле, но...

"Доктор Романо! - позвала Рэнди. - Вас к телефону!"

"У меня пациент, мне некогда!" - отмахнулся я.

"Это доктор Кордей..."

"Иду!"

Я взял трубку.

"Да, Лиззи..."

"Роберт, ты долго будешь прохлаждаться в приемном?"

"Я могу... прийти?" - спросил я, стараясь скрыть радость.

"Конечно. Устал там уже?"

Лиззи, Лиззи...

"Нет, но..."

"Я знаю, что такому хирургу, как ты растрачивать свой талант в приемном отделении..." - я

слышу насмешку в голосе.

"Ладно, я иду", - рассмеялся я.

"Мм, Роберт..." - неуверенность.

"Что?" - тревога.

"Можешь позвать к телефону Марка?"

"Не могу. Он в травме, - бесцветно сказал я. - Пока..."

Я положил трубку. Несколько секунд смотрел на приемное отделение. Неужели в следующий раз я приду сюда только для консультаций?.. Я зашел в лифт. Четвертый этаж...

За этот месяц я ни разу не поднимался в оперблок. А тогда... да, я поднимался туда. Но чувствовал себя там чужим. Видел удивленные взгляды... Лишь Ширли, наверное, смотрела с сожалением. Я тоже скучал по ней. Когда мне было совсем плохо в приемном, я поднимался туда. Там был мой дом.

Двери лифта разошлись.

Я снова здесь... как хирург, здесь я свой. Я шел по коридору. На встречу мне вышла Элизабет.

Я вдруг почувствовал себя, как на том поле из одуванчиков. Только вместо белого платья на ней была синяя форма хирурга...

Я шагнул к ней.

"Ну, ты готов?" - спросила она.

Девушка в белом платье не убегала от меня. Она была совсем рядом. Но в этом моем сне черной зазубриной стоял на краю белого поля Марк Грин.

"Конечно, готов", - ответил я.

А солнце светило так ярко...

_**Глава шестая.**_

Я сидел в темноте. Молчал. Думал. Мне казалось, что такое уже когда-то было. Было так тихо, что даже маятник не стучал. Я не ожидал, что такое случится... Ведь все было так хорошо. Я опять был в оперблоке, в своей стихии. Я тихо радовался этому. А Элизабет не замечала в моих глазах этой радости. Она думала о чем-то своем. Или о ком-то?.. Я пытался сосредоточиться, чтобы не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Я вымыл руки. И радовался даже этому. Только бы Элизабет не заметила моей улыбки...

Я вошел в операционную, чувствуя торжество. Я увидел Ширли. Как же я по ней соскучился! Я тосковал по всему, что было здесь, по всему, что было для меня закрыто. Теперь же я опять был хирургом.

Элизабет стояла напротив меня. Началась операция. Мои руки умело действовали, вспоминали свое забытое дело. Стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь короткими фразами. Наконец Элизабет нарушила молчание.

"Роберт, ты не очень разозлился на то, что тебе пришлось работать в приемном?"

Я поднял на нее глаза. Усмехнулся. "Разозлился"... Если бы она знала, как я злился в прошлом!

"Да нет, я же понимаю", - я пожал плечами.

Элизабет удивленно посмотрела на меня.

"В самом деле? Я думала, что это слишком... слишком просто для тебя: никаких сложных пациентов, обычные будни обычного врача..."

Я вспомнил своих пациентов в прошлом. Вот это - слишком просто. Слишком низко, слишком недостойно!

"Такая практика тоже не помешает".

Элизабет, видимо, не узнавала меня, но промолчала, не решаясь заговорить вновь. В этой спокойной тишине я чувствовал себя дома. Хорошо, что из-за маски не видно моей улыбки. Я посмотрел на свою левую руку. Я все еще не верил, что это возможно. Я не верил, что рука меня слушается. Но она слушалась!

"Мм, Роберт... - наконец начала Элизабет. - Ты уже оправился после... того случая?"

"Какого случая? А, Собрики..."

Да что это по сравнению с тем, что было т а м? Я уже и забыл. Лишь шрамы напоминали мне о том, что произошло в День Святого Валентина. Шрамы и мысль о том, что я спас Люси.

Элизабет тревожно смотрела на меня.

"Лиззи..."

Я бросил взгляд на Ширли. Если бы ее не было, я бы обязательно рассказал обо всем, что было раньше. Но не теперь...

"Что?" - отозвалась Элизабет.

Ширли делала вид, что ее не существует.

"Я..."

Передо мной будто распахнулась пропасть. Как объяснить, как начать? Я посмотрел на свои пальцы и... замер. Несколько секунд смотрел на зажатые в них инструменты. Несколько раз ударило сердце.

"Роберт?"

До этого я делал операцию на автопилоте. А сейчас я растерялся. Я не знал, что делать. Я не знал. Но я же хирург! Самый лучший! Как я могу что-то забыть?.. Однако забыл.

"Доктор Романо..."

Я не смотрел ни на Ширли, ни на Лиззи. На меня накатила растерянность. Такого не может быть... Я же... я же...

Я поднял глаза на Элизабет. В моих глазах был страх.

"Роберт, что случилось?" - сразу поняла она.

Я бы скорее умер (снова), чем признался в этом.

"Элизабет, ты сможешь доделать операцию самостоятельно?" - глухо спросил я у нее.

"Да, конечно... но..."

Я отошел от стола. Накатила слабость. Я стянул перчатки, халат... Чувствовал взгляд Ширли и Элизабет. Я вышел из операционной, прислонился к стене.

Полтора года без хирургической практики...

Я думал, что все будет легко. Я думал, что все сразу наладится. Как же я ошибался! Я никогда не задумывался, что делать на операциях. Не думал - просто делал. А сейчас...

Я быстрыми шагами направился в комнату отдыха. По глазам ударила темнота. Там никого не было. Я почти упал в кресло. Закрыл глаза. И думал, думал, думал...

Звуки стали расплываться, сердце звучало все глуше... Я уже не мог открыть глаза. В лицо мне дохнуло холодом. И морем. Я стоял на гранитном уступе, кругом бушевали темные волны. А больше ничего не было. Я стоял в полном одиночестве. И не чувствовал ничего, кроме тоски. С неба на голубой халат упала капля. Я запрокинул лицо, смотрел на свинцовые тучи... Было очень холодно. До меня долетали соленые брызги. Я оглянулся: этот каменный уступ был не одинок - за мной возвышалась стена голого гранитного острова. Но я знал, что там никого. И впереди в этом ледяном море тоже нет никого. И ничего. Я тщетно прислушивался к звукам - маятника не было слышно. Я знал, что теперь я один в этом мире. Но не испытывал ничего, кроме тоски. И чтобы заглушить ее, я шагнул вперед. Со скалы. В море. Но уступ был совсем невысокий. Я стоял по колено в тяжелой воде. Серое небо и серые волны сдавливали меня. И не было солнца. Если бы тучи разошлись, то я увидел бы лишь такое же серое солнце. Граница моря и неба сошлась в одно целое. И на горизонте сверкнула белым искра. Я не шевелился. Уже просто не мог. Эта звездочка все приближалась и приближалась. Я побрел к ней. Еще немного, и я увижу ее лицо. И увидел. Знакомое, но одновременно чужое. Я знал, что это отчуждение случится скоро. Знал и проснулся с ощущением той же тоски.

Я не знал, сколько прошло времени. Наверное, не так уж много. В этот момент стукнула дверь и вошла Элизабет. Я вздрогнул - все повторялось. Я уже однажды сидел так, и она тоже пришла ко мне. Но все кончилось не так, как я желал...

"Роберт, ты здесь?"

В груди моей был холод.

"Разве ты не видишь?" - спросил я.

"Что случилось?" - спросила она, стоя у двери.

"Ты не поняла? Я не знал, что делать".

Молчание.

"Роберт... ты столько не оперировал..."

Я поднял на нее глаза. Она знает?

"Полтора месяца - это большой срок, чтобы..."

Я не слушал ее - полтора месяца. Полтора года! Полтора года, прошедших впустую...

"Все наладится, тебе нужно больше практиковаться..." - мягко говорила Элизабет.

И на одно мгновение я поверил, что все наладится, что все будет как прежде. Но вспомнил ее голос. И слова: "Можешь позвать к телефону Марка?" Все не может повторится опять... Я этого просто не вынесу...

"Возможно", - вздохнул я.

"Я тебе помогу", - сказала Элизабет.

Если ты хочешь мне помочь, то не делай э т о г о!

"С тобой теперь все в порядке?" - спросила она.

"Лиззи, все в полном порядке. Можешь не волноваться за меня так", - резко ответил я.

"Прекрасно", - она открыла дверь.

Ну же, давай!

"Лиззи..."

Она замерла в дверях.

Ну, что же ты молчишь, говори ей! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все было как в прошлый раз!

Чтобы она опять ушла! Лиззи, не уходи, я прошу тебя... Давай же...

"Элизабет, сегодня кого-то еще надо оперировать?" - спросил я, смотря в пол.

"Разве что внеплановых пациентов, - ответила она, не оборачиваясь. - У тебя все?"

"Да".

Она вышла из комнаты отдыха. Хлопнула дверь. До меня донесся голос Ширли.

"Доктор Кордей, вас к телефону доктор Грин".

"Марк, это ты? Прекрасно. Я хотела сказать тебе..." - ее голос полон любви.

Ее голос... Так она со мной никогда не говорила... И уже не будет. Все повторяется. И это я не в силах изменить. Я поднялся с кресла и вышел из комнаты. Элизабет прижимала к уху

трубку и улыбалась. Счастливо так улыбалась.

Я прошел мимо нее. Она меня не заметила. Я вошел в лифт.

Если бы я рассказал ей все? Она бы стала другой?

Двери лифта разошлись. Ударил холодный ветер. Я стоял на крыше больнице. Ветер рвал на мне голубой халат, при таком ветре вертолетам лучше не летать... Я подошел к краю крыши.

Тик-так... Тик-так...

_Элизабет, Грин умрет через год от опухоли мозга..._

_Элизабет, у тебя будет дочь по имени_

_Элла... Элизабет... вертолет отрежет мне руку..._

_Элизабет, мы никогда не будет вместе..._

_Элизабет, исправь это, прошу тебя..._

Тик-так... Тик-так...

Я уже стоял тут однажды. Ночью. И тоже вокруг меня была боль. Физическая. Сейчас же... Я смотрел в свинцовое небо. Сквозь тучи проглядывало серое солнце.

_**Глава седьмая.**_

Уверенность все крепла во мне. Все увереннее я брался за операции, понимая, что все вспоминаю вновь. Элизабет была рядом, помогала мне. Но ее помощь становилась нужна все меньше и меньше. И скоро все стало как раньше.

Я просыпался и понимал, что впереди новый день, в котором не будет боли, страха и горечи. День, в котором есть только жизнь. Иногда я задумывался - а вдруг та жизнь была всего лишь кошмаром? Всего лишь бредом после того, как на меня напал Собрики? Мало ли что могло привидеться после того, как я лежал в реанимации.

Но прошлое напоминало мне о себе. Жестоко напоминало.

"Доктор Романо".

"Да, Питер?" - я поднимаю голову.

Раньше мне было так непривычно видеть его вновь, но теперь я уже привык и перестал радоваться.

"Я сейчас провожу ампутацию, поможете?"

Тик-так...

Успокойся, немедленно успокойся!

"Нет, мне некогда", - ответил я.

А сердце глухо стучало. Ну что же ты! Это просто ампутация! Ты их столько делал!

И пережил. Одну.

Я должен радоваться возможности снова полноценно жить. Но как же другие?

Раньше я просто делал ампутацию. Даже шутил над этим (ненавижу себя). Я не думал, что обрываю чью-то жизнь. А я именно обрывал жизнь, калечил, выбрасывал и забывал! Как мне теперь делать такие операции? Теперь, когда я знаю, что чувствует человек, которому отрезают его жизнь?

Бентон ушел, а я так и сидел в своем кабинете. Что же мне теперь делать? Жить дальше? И каждый день вспоминать? Вспоминать ту жизнь? И пытаться жить правильно? Я пытался забыть все это. Но не получалось. Прошлое не забывалось. Иногда было очень плохо. Когда что-то повторялось. А повторялись пациенты. Я помнил их!

Такого не может быть, столько лет прошло... Но я их помнил. И это было странно. Я пытался не обращать внимание на такие дежа вю. "Ты вернулся в прошлое, так должно быть".

"Доктор Романо, на крыше срочно нужен хирург, сейчас привезут пациента..." - обратилась ко мне Ширли, заглядывая в кабинет.

На крыше... Вертолет... Такая близкая опасность... такая близкая смерть... Нет, по доброй воле я туда ни за что не пойду.

"Пускай идет Элизабет", - сказал я, чувствуя пустоту вместо сердца.

"У нее операция", - удивленно произнесла Ширли.

Я должен был пойти туда. Она ждала это. Но я не могу, просто не могу... я не вынесу этого...

"А... Питер?" - я хватался за соломинку.

"Тоже на операции, - и с неподдельной тревогой. - Доктор Романо, что с вами?"

"Ничего, - я качнул головой. - Кроме меня что, нет больше хирургов?"

"Но... а вы-то почему не можете?" - Ширли не понимала меня.

"Какая операция у Лиззи?"

"Грыжесечение..."

"Пускай идет на крышу, я заменю ее", - сказал я, ненавидя себя.

Я поднялся и прошел мимо ошеломленной Ширли. Как же я ненавидел себя! За свою

слабость, за свою трусость! Что, теперь я всю жизнь буду бояться этих чертовых вертолетов? Но подняться на крышу было не в моих силах. Я вошел в предоперационную. Ширли вошла к Элизабет. Что-то говорила. Элизабет удивленно оглянулась на меня.

Они не понимают. Они ничего не понимают, ничего не знают.

Я вошел в операционную. Элизабет без слов уступает мне место, уходит. Я оглядываюсь на нее. Она не смотрит на меня. Уходит. Я продолжаю за нее операцию. И тут я почувствовал страх. За Лиззи. А что если вертолет... нет, я не должен об этом думать. Только я такой неудачник. Только я могу дважды пострадать от вертолета. Шанс, что это случится с Элизабет, минимален. Неужели из-за этого я буду всю жизнь дрожать и прятаться?

Нет. Не буду.

Но не теперь, когда моя рана так свежа... Ведь не так уж и давно на меня упал вертолет... Разумеется, все замечали мои странности. Но не говорили ни слова. Что они думали? Мне все равно, что они думают. Главное - что думает Элизабет. Но она в последнее время все чаще уходила, не оглядываясь. А в приемном отделении ее ждал Марк Грин.

Я уже устал бояться... Ну что со мной в самом деле?

Теперь я знаю, что все идет хорошо, что моя рука работает и слушается меня, что нет вместо нее ужасного протеза... Я снова оперирую... к вертолету я больше не подойду... Но страх оставался - страх потерять Элизабет.

Страх приходил волнами. Я боялся, что с ней что-нибудь случится. Какой-нибудь несчастный случай... Когда она уходила, я беспокоился за нее. Тревога теперь была со мной всегда. Все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Что-то должно было случится. Я привык к бедам, а их не было уже долгое время.

И вот одна такая беда случилась.

Случилась внезапно. Но я мог ее предотвратить, я же знал о ней! Все случилось так быстро, что я даже не успел сообразить, что это когда-то было.

"Доктор Романо, пациент доктора Кордей жалуется на боль в спине и головокружение".

"Я уже домой иду..." - недовольно заметил я.

Я мечтал поскорее прийти домой, покормить Гретель.

"Доктор Кордей уже ушла".

Проклятье. Придется идти. Но когда я увидел этого пациента, то все вспомнил.

"В операционную, живо", - сказал я, не осматривая мистера Паттерсона.

Лиззи, ты опять совершила ошибку. Ты опять ушла на свидание с Марком Грином... Я должен защитить тебя. Опять.

х х х

На этот раз я не кричал на нее. Какой смысл? Да и я уже не тот...

"Элизабет, ты понимаешь, что ты натворила?" - спросил я тихо.

Она подняла на меня глаза. С удивлением - ожидала, что я буду кричать на нее?

"Понимаю, но больницу же это не затронет... Я сожалею, что твое имя упомянули в иске,

но..."

"Речь идет не обо мне. Если докажут, что ты допустила ошибку из-за того, что боялась опоздать на свидание, то тебе не дадут прохода".

"Роберт, откуда ты..." - возмущение в глазах.

"Лиззи, это правда. И если это докажут..."

Она молчит.

"Обещай мне одну вещь, - попросил я. - Слушайся своего адвоката".

Она обреченно кивнула.

"Лиззи, ты понимаешь, что случилось с этим человеком, с Паттерсоном?"

"Да. Я не заметила спинно-мозговую жидкость", - Элизабет вдруг стало неуютно под моим

пристальным взглядом.

"Теперь уже ничего не исправить", - заметил я почти спокойно.

"Но это не из-за свидания, как ты сказал! Не нужно сюда примешивать наши с Марком отношения!" - взвилась Элизабет.

"Это-то здесь при чем... А ты думала, как этот человек из-за твоей ошибки будет жить дальше?"

Ее губы дрогнули.

"Ты понимаешь, что он из-за тебя на всю жизнь останется инвалидом?"

Ее глаза расширились. Поняла? До конца?

"Ты свободна, Элизабет", - сказал я.

Она встала и открыла дверь. Я замер. Не хотелось все сваливать на нее. Но я вспомнил кое-что еще. Я вспомнил, что еще одно ее несчастье должно случится совсем скоро.

"Лиззи, - очень мягко сказал я. - Подожди..."

Она нехотя обернулась.

"У... Марка опухоль мозга", - осторожно произнес я, словно проводил острием скальпеля по живому глазу.

Ее пальцы вцепились в ручку двери. Ее лицо стало таким, каким было на похоронах Марка.

"Нет, Роберт... что ты говоришь... зачем..." - беспомощно прошептала она.

"Это правда. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты была готова, когда он тебе скажет".

"Но ты-то откуда знаешь? Зачем ты это придумал?" - бессильно говорит она.

"Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы я это придумал".

...чтобы не видеть тебя на его похоронах... чтобы ты не страдала, не плакала...

Я встал, шагнул к ней. Она быстро вышла из кабинета. Я тяжело опустился в кресло. Вспомнил ее глаза, испуганные, неверящие и уже осознающие то, что я сказал... Я вспомнил это... и смел все со стола.

_**Глава восьмая.**_

Вот пришел еще один Новый год. Я сижу у себя в комнате в полной темноте. Дверь приоткрылась. Я улыбнулся.

"Соскучилась, моя девочка? Иди сюда".

Гретель, черная, словно тьма, окружавшая меня, подошла к дивану. Я погладил ее лохматую шерсть. Гретель забралась на диван, положила свою умную голову мне на колени.

"Что с тобой?" - печально спросил я.

Она почему-то не ответила. Я со вздохом погладил ее.

"Гретель, порой мне кажется, что ты единственное, что у меня есть..."

Она чуть шевельнулась.

"Ты всегда была со мной, когда мне было плохо... Бывали дни, когда я жил только ради

тебя..."

Тишина.

"Кругом все было плохо, была боль, страдание, одиночество... Я приходил домой, а меня

ждала ты. Все становилось почти как раньше. Я пытался забыться, отвлечься... А ты только хотела играть..."

Гретель, видимо, не совсем понимала, о чем я говорю. Но внимательно слушала.

"И я не знаю, что случилось с той Гретель... Не может же весь мир пойти вспять и изменится ради моего желания... Мне кажется, где-то еще осталась другая реальность... с той Гретель. Что там с тобой случилось, когда я погиб?"

Гретель этого не знала.

"Гретель, я клянусь тебе, что никогда тебя не брошу. Хотя мне иногда хочется со всем

покончить. Но я не буду. Может впереди что-то еще будет... У меня столько вопросов и еще не на один я не нашел ответ".

Гретель догадалась, что я уже пытался искать ответ вместе с шампанским. Гретель, праздник же, что ты в самом деле!

"Лиззи сейчас в Нью-Йорке, далеко-далеко отсюда... Она с Марком Грином. А я снова остался один".

Она протестующе махнула хвостом.

"Ну да, ты со мной... Но это, согласись, немного не то... Если бы ты знала, как мне нужна Элизабет!"

Она лижет мои руки, утешает.

"Я не знаю, что мне делать: Лиззи думает, что она счастлива. Дело с Паттерсоном закрыли, операция Грина прошла успешно... возможно, они даже думают о свадьбе... Но это же не так! Он все равно умрет! Гретель, что мне делать? Смотреть, как все идет, как в прошлый раз? Или вмешаться?"

Гретель молчит. Ее глазки блестят в темноте.

"Я сожалею, что забыл насчет Паттерсона. Но я должен вмешиваться. Я вернулся сюда не из-за крохотных кусочков счастья... Я спас Люси. Я должен спасать людей дальше... Но мне хочется, чтобы Элизабет была рядом, чтобы я мог рассказать ей все, что было в будущем... чтобы она поняла".

Гретель зевнула во всю свою пасть.

"Что, я непонятно говорю? - спросил я. - Или я сам с собой разговариваю?.. Да пошутил я,

пошутил. Ты же у меня умница, все понимаешь".

Я встал с дивана и поднялся в спальню. Гретель шла за мной. На окнах плясали разноцветные пятна - на небе расцветал фейерверк. Двухтысячный год. Снова... Я забрался в постель. Гретель устроилась возле кровати на коврике. Я закрыл глаза, но думал, как там Лиззи?

х х х

Я знал ответ. Зачем я это спросил? Я уже спрашивал это однажды! На что я еще надеялся?

"Лиззи... ты любишь Марка Грина?" - сразу, прямо, тихо.

Элизабет вскинула на меня глаза. Но из-за очков и маски не разглядеть, какое у нее стало лицо. Глаза во всяком случае распахнулись.

"Да, я люблю, - сказала она с вызовом. - Зачем ты это спрашиваешь?"

Да потому что я тоже тебя люблю... и не хочу потерять тебя во второй раз.

"Просто так".

Элизабет молча продолжает операцию.

"Роберт, пожалуйста, перестань", - наконец просит она.

"Что?" - растерянность.

"Перестань так смотреть на меня!" - раздраженность.

Она разозлилась. Она любит Марка Грина, она искренне верит в свое счастье, она ненавидит меня за то, что я хочу помешать ей...

"Я и не смотрю на тебя".

Ширли не в первый раз уже слышит такие разговоры, уже привыкла. Я сжимаю зубы, пытаюсь избавиться от боли. Я не поднимаю на Лиззи глаза... Ей не нравится, что я на нее смотрю? Прекрасно... я не буду.

_"Он твой муж?"_

_"Да"._

_"Ты его любишь?"_

_"Да..."_

Я хотел иного ответа?

х х х

Еще недавно я приходил в ужас от того, что не могу оперировать. А теперь, когда все вернулось ко мне, я опять вспомнил про Элизабет. Ну почему я не могу ценить свое счастье?

Разве мог я мечтать о чем-то большем в тот момент, когда надо мной нависла моя смерть? Мне дали шанс, а я его не ценю... Ну почему я так люблю ее? Я изменился. Для остальных - это перемена произошла внезапно. Те полтора года не прошли впустую, они оставили на мне свой отпечаток. Даже когда все было хорошо, я помнил, что со мной было. И улыбался я уже не так часто, как раньше.

Я принимал события, которые со мной уже происходили, по-новому. Я стал другим. А мне

так хотелось жить как раньше. Иногда так и было. Круговерть оперблока, пациенты, операции - я замирал и понимал: я снова живу. Я приходил домой - меня встречала Гретель. Элизабет говорила со мной, вступала со мной в веселые перепалки, я подтрунивал над ней. Но потом на меня набегала тень. Но так бывало не всегда.

"Доктор Романо, доктор Кордей нужна помощь в операционной!"

Лиззи нужна помощь? Быстрее туда! Я влетел в операционную. И увидел ее отчаянные глаза.

Медсестры крутились вокруг меня, наконец я смог приступить к операции. Я все помнил. В глазах Элизабет был страх. Она не справлялась с ситуацией.

"Лиззи, не уходи", - сразу сказал я.

"Роберт, я не могу... я позову стажера, я..."

"Элизабет! Не смей уходить! Я тебе приказываю!"

Она замерла на одну секунду. Ну зачем я с ней так? Будто не понимаю, что с ней происходит...

Лиззи качнулась к двери.

"Лиззи, подожди! - и очень мягко. - Мы все исправим. Иди сюда".

Она медленно вернулась.

"Ты ошиблась, но это еще можно исправить. И мы исправим это. Вместе".

Она взяла себя в руки.

"Коагулятор", - велел я, все еще не отводя взгляда от ее глаз.

х х х

Операция наконец кончилась. Элизабет устало прислонилась к стене, я стянул перчатки. Она виновато глядела на меня.

"Роберт, прости меня, я не знаю, что на меня нашло".

"Ты просто ошиблась", - я пожал плечами.

"Да, я ошиблась..." - она опустила голову.

Я и сам однажды ошибся. Но не смог это признать. Как я - самый лучший хирург - мог допустить такую ошибку! Как я мог... Элизабет видела меня насквозь... Тогда я обвинял студента. Но она знала правду.

А Элизабет признала свою ошибку.

"Ты не бойся... - сказал я. - Ты же умеешь оперировать. Просто будь уверенней. Что было бы, если бы ты была одна?.."

"Роберт, спасибо тебе".

"Пожалуйста".

Она улыбнулась мне. И сердце опять взорвалось такой тоской!

_..."Больно?" - в ее глазах тревога. "Нет, но хотелось бы..." И ее лицо так близко, рыжие кудряшки на опущенной голове..._

_"Роберт, ты прекрасный хирург, ты еще будешь оперировать, я обещаю тебе..." Мои пальцы необдуманно касаются ее щеки. "Меня вызывают..." "Элизабет..." Она уходит... "Ты чудесно выглядишь, Элизабет". "Спасибо, Роберт". "Грин счастливый человек". "Я знаю"..._

Я улыбнулся ей в ответ. Но заметила ли она, что улыбка была неискренней?

_**Глава девятая.**_

Я лежал в постели, растворяясь в ночной тишине. Колыхнулись шторы. Я не шевелился.

"Ну как тебе здесь, Роберт?" - раздался голос.

Тот самый. Голос в темноте. В темноте после смерти.

Я вскинул голову. Ее силуэт на фоне вздувшейся шторы... Словно белый тростник... Но лица различить я не мог. Все расплывалось.

"Хорошо", - машинально ответил я, садясь в постели.

"У тебя есть все, - утверждающе произнесла она. - Все, как раньше, ты так и хотел. Ты счастлив?"

Я не был счастлив. Лиззи. Лиззи, Лиззи...

"Да", - солгал я.

"Ну что ж, - голос ее изменился. - За счастье следует платить".

"О чем ты?" - спросил я, еще не тревожась.

"О расплате за шанс. О расплате за твой выбор".

Я несколько секунд смотрел на нее. Внезапно мое левое запястье охватило холодное кольцо.

От него тянулась к краю кровати цепь.

"Что за..."

"Ложись, закрой глаза, - ласково попросила она. - Это будет не больно".

"Что - не больно?" - шевельнул я губами.

Моя левая рука вытянулась вдоль кровати. Она силой уложила меня на подушки, от нее пахнуло знакомыми духами. Щелк... Щелк... Щелк-щелк... На моей шее, на правой руке и щиколотках сомкнулись металлические кольца. Я не мог двинуться.

Девушка на секунду отвернулась. Я дернулся, но цепи крепко держали меня. Она обернулась, в ее руках, таких тонких, таких нежных, взвыла пила. За дверью глухо залаяла Гретель. И только тогда стало страшно. Будто на меня снова падал вертолет.

"Не смотри", - произнесла девушка, поднеся пилу к моей левой руке, к тому самому месту,

где когда-то был красный шрам.

Я дернулся сильнее, холод металла ожег меня. Потом меня охватила страшная слабость. Я с тоской смотрел на левую руку... Я знал, что сейчас будет... Горячая слепая боль и... все остальное...

Все было гораздо хуже. Все мое сознание спеклось в один дрожащий обугленный нерв. Я вжался в подушки... Хлынула кровь, горячая, липкая, заливающая белые простыни... И сквозь слезы, застилающие мои глаза, я увидел наконец ее лицо. Это было лицо Элизабет -

спокойное, знакомое. Она, деловито закусив губу, отрезала мою руку. По ее щеке скатилась капелька крови. Потом ее прохладная рука дотронулась до моего лба, стерла с него испарину...

"Спи", - шепнула она, ее губы коснулись моей щеки.

Потом опять накатила боль. Кричать я не мог, стонать тоже. Оставалось только упасть в спасительный обморок, за гранью которого нет места этой нечеловеческой боли.

Гретель лизнула мое лицо, тревожно скуля.

"Гретель..." - я разлепил губы, открыл глаза.

Потом сел, огляделся... и, вздрагивая, зарылся лицом в ее черную шерсть. Это был всего лишь сон... Боже мой, всего лишь сон...

х х х

Элизабет не знала, в чем причина моего хмурого настроения. Видимо, решила не обращать на это внимание. Мы встретились в предоперационной. "Надо же, а я и не знал, что оперирую с Лиззи", - слабо удивился я. Но все еще вспоминал свой ночной кошмар...

"Роберт, через три дня моя свадьба. Ты придешь?" - спросила Элизабет беспечно, с улыбкой.

Я вздрогнул, посмотрел на нее. Нет, нет... не так скоро... ведь... ведь т о г д а она была беременна! Но здесь многое идет по-другому.

"Ты придешь?" - повторила она ровно.

Все повторяется... она не будет моей... Я вспомнил, что даже после смерти Грина, мы не были вместе. И тогда пришло понимание - она не любит меня.

С отчаянием смертника, вкладывая в слова всю безнадежность, всю горечь, всю тоску, что изъедала меня изнутри, я спросил у нее:

"Зачем тебе это?! Он же все равно умрет через год!"

Элизабет перестала намывать руки.

"О чем ты?" - никаких чувств, только удивление.

"Рецидив опухоли, - жестоко сказал я, в этот момент забывая обо всем. - Он умрет".

Ее щеки побледнели.

"Не говори так... зачем ты..."

"Лиззи, ну зачем это тебе? Вы же все равно только ссориться будете, - устало проговорил я. - Его дочь чуть не убьет Эллу..."

"Эллу?"

"Твою дочь. По крайней мере т а м она была. А когда Грин умер, ты уехала в Англию".

Я вспомнил тот день, когда она уехала. Мне казалось тогда, что в Чикаго наступила вечная мерзлота... Не было ни одного лучика света... не было Элизабет.

"Но потом ты вернулась... А потом, когда..."

Нет, стоп, остановись, Нострадамус чертов!

"Роберт..."

Элизабет не знала, что сказать... Но потом...

"Ты как себя чувствуешь?" - ее рука коснулась моего лба.

"Отвратительно!" - я стряхнул ее ладонь.

"Роберт, о чем ты? Где - там? Откуда ты взял этот бред?" - она смотрела на меня так, как смотрят на больного на голову ребенка.

"Это будущее..."

Ну все, Ракета. Готовься к встрече с психиатром.

Долгое молчание. И наконец:

"Ты придешь?" - как ни в чем не бывало.

"Если это тебе доставит удовольствие", - сухо сказал я, закрывая кран и поворачиваясь.

"Ты куда, сейчас же операция..."

"Меня подменит кто-нибудь другой... Да ты и сама справишься. Я тебе не нужен. На этой операции".

На выходе я снял шапочку, скомкал ее... опять захотелось скинуть ее с крыши. Но я не стал. Свернул в комнату отдыха.

Я налил себе кофе.

Три дня.

х х х

Дождь стоял стеной. Я уже не надеялся, что Грин не придет. Я проваливался в безысходность. Элизабет была прекрасна... Но я не подходил к ней. Я знал, что могу не справится со своими чувствами. Все повторялось. Только на этот раз я был один. В прошлый раз я был с девушкой. Смешно, даже не помню, как ее зовут... Все ждали жениха. Элизабет заметно нервничала. Я не подходил к ней.

Рядом с ней были ее родители, при них бы я ни за что не решился сказать Элизабет в с е. А

что бы я сказал ей, будь мы с ней одни на всем белом свете? Да ничего бы я не сказал! Потому что в эти часы ожидания я понял многое.

Она не любит меня...

Видимо, что-то есть в этом Грине, чего нет во мне...

Видимо, что-то есть во мне, что ей не нравится...

Мне остается только смотреть на это со стороны... Во второй раз... А если вмешаться?

_Лиззи, не делай этого! Я люблю тебя, я без тебя умру... пожалуйста, не надо!_

Очнись! Это свадьба твоей любимой женщины. Только вот она тебя не любит.

Хлопнули двери.

_"Лиззи, ты видела меня, настоящего? Там - да. А здесь?"_

_Но и там ты ушла от меня._

В зал вошел Марк Грин.

_Лиззи, я что хочешь сделаю, только не надо! Ну хочешь с крыши спрыгну! К вертолету подойду! Хочешь я больше никогда не буду ни над кем издеваться? Я сделаю все, что угодно, весь мир к твоим ногам положу... только не делай этого._

Сердце мое обрывается... Мистер Кордей ведет Лиззи по проходу. К алтарю.

Она такая счастливая, торжествующая... Сияюще красивая.

Я думал, что смогу изменить это. Но я не смог.

Они стоят у алтаря.

Я думал, что если я вернусь в прошлое, то все будет как в моих мечтах.

Марк Грин поцеловал свою жену.

Я понял, что когда та ночь наступит, я выйду на крышу и подниму карту. Пускай повторится мой кошмар... пускай... Может боль, которая стала тогда привычной, изгонит из меня эту сосущую пустоту?

Элизабет обернулась, посмотрела на гостей. Ее взгляд скользнул на меня. Я не мог притворяться, что все в порядке. Я притворялся в прошлый раз - в этот уже не могу. Не знаю, что такого было в моих глазах, только Элизабет быстро отвела взгляд.

х х х

Потом стало легче. Когда я сел в машину, то закрыл глаза. На меня накатила прохлада забвения... Я несколько секунд так посидел, а потом положил ладони на руль. Молодожены уехали первыми. Элизабет добежала до машины, Марк растянул над ее головой свой пиджак. Они, улыбаясь, сели в автомобиль с золотой эмблемой скрещенных колец. Я проглотил комок в горле, который мешал даже дышать.

"Ягуар" летел в черном пространстве дороги и дождя. Если бы вертолет прямо сейчас упал на мою машину, я бы был благодарен ему за это. Я был бы рад, если бы ко мне придвинулась та майская ночь. Мне хотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от этой безграничной тоски... Неужели эти страдания можно искупить только болью? Мне так казалось...

Но я же обещал Гретель, что я ее не оставлю! Я тряхнул головой.

Жизнь еще не кончена. У меня есть моя рука, моя жизнь, моя цель. Сразу стало спокойнее. Я спасаю жизни людей. Каждый день.

В этот момент из влажной тьмы ярко ударили встречные фары. И пришла долгожданная боль...


End file.
